


Under A Willow Tree

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, Harry is new in town and first meets Louis' little sister. He eventually meets Louis and the rest, as the saying goes, is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the former int0the-wild on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England. It was quite different from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England, but at the same time, there were a few similarities. For instance, just like in Holmes Chapel, Doncaster had a lot of parks scattered across the city. This was a similarity Harry Styles appreciated greatly. He loved the parks back home in Holmes Chapel, and it made him happy that there were a lot of parks here too, in what was now his new home.

Walking down the gravel road in the park that was closest to his new home, Harry let his eyes take in his surroundings. The park was full of aspen trees, oak trees and a few massive willows. There were a few big patches of green grass, which seemed like perfect places to play football. In the middle of the park, there was also a pond where Harry could see several ducks and swans. 

It was a warm July day, but the park was surprisingly empty. Harry had only seen a couple taking a walk and a few small boys playing football on one of the big patches of grass. 

Harry walked over to one of the huge willow trees, next to the patch of grass where the small boys were playing football. Sitting down, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes for a moment, just relaxing in the warmth. He was disturbed, however, when a Frisbee hit his leg.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked at the red Frisbee by his feet and picked it up. A few seconds later, a girl, probably around 12 or 13 with long, blonde hair and big, blue eyes, ran up to him.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you!” The girl apologized as she stopped in front of Harry, looking down at him shyly. Harry shook his head and smiled up at the girl, reaching down and picking up the Frisbee, holding it up towards her.

“No worries, love. Here you go.” He said as he handed the girl her Frisbee, watching as she blushed before accepting it.

“Thank you… I really am sorry for hitting you, though… I can be such a clumsy person. I get it from my brother, I swear.” The girl explained.

“Oh? Is your brother clumsy?” Harry asked with an amused tone as he watched the girl shuffling her feet nervously.

“Kind of… I’m just blaming him because I like to blame him for things…” She mumbled, shaking her head before finally meeting Harry’s gaze again. “I’m Lottie, by the way. Lottie Tomlinson.” She said, holding out her small hand for Harry to take. 

Smiling, Harry stood up and took the girl’s hand, shaking it politely as he smiled down at her.

“I’m Harry Styles. It’s nice to meet you, Lottie Tomlinson.” 

There was a sound of someone calling the girl’s name as Harry let her hand go.

“That’s my friend Nina. I better go. It was nice to meet you too, Harry!” She said before giving another shy smile as she turned around and ran off. 

Harry smiled to himself as he sat back down, leaning back against the tree again. At least the people seemed nice here. Maybe Doncaster wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\-------

"Hey Harry!" 

The familiar voice shouting his name made Harry stop in his tracks on his way down the gravel road in the park he had quickly adopted as his second home in Doncaster. 

Turning around, he quickly recognized Lottie's blonde hair and blue eyes as she came running up to him. 

"Hi Lottie! How are you?" Harry asked, smiling down at the girl as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm great, thank you! I was hoping you would show up!" Lottie exclaims, reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand, pulling him along down the gravel road.

"Uhm, where are we going?" Harry questioned as he let Lottie pull him down the road and over a patch of grass.

"We're playing football and we needed another player! Come on!" Lottie insisted as she continued to tug at Harry's hand while pulling him over to what appeared to be a self-made football field with two small, wooden goals on either side of it.

On the field was a small group of girls about Lottie's age and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of playing with them.

"Wait, wait, wait, you want me to play with you guys?" Harry asked as he stopped a few feet from the field, causing Lottie to turn around and look up at him.

"Yes. Come on, Harry! We need you to play! Pretty please..." She pleaded, looking up at Harry with puppy-dog eyes and Harry sighed, knowing he would never be able to say no when she gave him that look.

"Alright, fine. I'll play for a little while." 

Lottie grinned and pulled Harry over to the group of girls, introducing him to each and every one of them. They were all 13 years old, just like Lottie, but quite a few of them were surprisingly good at football. Not good enough to get past an 18 year old boy, but still, they all made a pretty good effort. 

"Thanks for playing with us, Harry." Lottie said a few hours later, when it was starting to get dark and her friends had gone home. 

"No problem. I actually had fun; thanks for letting me join in." Harry said, smiling back at her.

"Well, I have to go home or else my mum will go mad. And my brother. He worries a lot." Lottie explained, holding out her arms. "Hug." She stated simply.

Smiling, Harry leaned down and wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly before letting go and straightening back up.

"Your brother sounds like a caring guy for worrying." Harry said, watching as Lottie smiled again and nodded her head.

"He is. He's great. Anyway, I have to run. I'll see you around, Harry!" She said before turning around and running off.

Harry watched her as she ran across the grass and down the gravel road, smiling to himself.

He'd only been in Doncaster for two weeks, but practically every day he had spent in this park, and practically every day he had ran into Lottie. She had, despite the age gap between them, become his best friend here and Harry didn't really mind it. He liked Lottie and he already saw her as his own little sister. Being an only child, Harry had always wanted a younger sibling. 

He liked it here. It was starting to feel like home, Harry thought to himself as he with a smile turned around and headed home.

\-------------

It had been exactly 19 days since Harry had moved to Doncaster. And this was his 17th time of walking down the now familiar gravel road between the big trees and the patches of green grass. The only two days he hadn't been here since he moved was the first day he got here and when he had been dragged along to their neighbour's BBQ party yesterday. Now, BBQ's were usually fun and all that, but when all the people there were at least over 35, it wasn't all that fun for an 18 year old.

So having the chance to be back in the park today was something Harry was insanely grateful for. 

He walked down the gravel road and was about to turn left to cross one of the patches of grass when he spotted someone sitting by the tree he had leaned against the first time he was here.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry turned and headed over towards the tree. When he got closer, he noticed that the figure was female and whoever it was, was sitting with her face hidden in her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her own legs and her body was shaking slightly. The girl had long, blonde hair and it didn't take long before Harry recognized her.

"Lottie?" He called just loud enough for the girl to hear him as he jogged the last few metres over to her, kneeling down by her side. He could hear her quiet sobs now.

"Lottie, love, what's wrong?" Harry questioned.

Lottie didn't respond, she just shook her head and tightened her arms around her legs. With a worried look on his face, Harry shifted closer and reached up to gently stroke a hand through Lottie's hair.

"Lottie, come on. Talk to me. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

Again, Lottie just shook her head, refusing to answer. Sighing, Harry sat silently by her side, his hand running gently through the girl's hair as she continued to sob against her knees.

About an hour must have passed because it was getting dark now and Harry decided he couldn't let Lottie sit here any longer, aware of the fact that her parents must be getting worried about her. With a sigh, Harry stood up.

"Come on, love, I'm taking you home." Lottie wasn't sobbing anymore, but her eyes were red and puffy when she finally looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

"I can walk home myself..." She said quietly as she got to her feet, but Harry shook his head.

"I know you can, but I won't let you. I'm walking you home, so lead the way."

Harry could tell that Lottie was about to protest, but he just shook his head, which made her change her mind about what she was about to say.

"You sound like my brother." She said with a sigh before heading across the patch of grass towards the gravel road, Harry following her close behind.

"Your brother must be a wise guy in that case." Harry said with a grin as he caught up with Lottie, walking next to her as she lead the way out of the park and down the road in the opposite direction to where Harry lived.

"He is." Lottie said, and there was a small smile playing on her lips, which made Harry's grin widen even more.

They walked in silence for a while down what seemed to be a typical, family-friendly English neighbourhood before Harry decided to break the silence.

"So you still don't want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, glancing sideways down at Lottie who shook her head.

"No." She said quietly, and Harry decided not to push the subject any further. If she didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to make her, he thought to himself as they once again settled into the silence as they walked.

Close to ten minutes had passed before Lottie finally turned down into a driveway in front of a rather big, dark brown brick house. There was a small garden in front of the front porch and Harry guessed there was a bigger one behind the house.

"Nice house." Harry commented as he walked Lottie up the three steps leading to the front porch.

"Thanks... You don't need to wait until I go inside, you know... I'll be okay here..." Lottie said.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you get in okay. If I leave, I'm just going to worry about you." Harry explained, offering the girl a smile, which she returned.

"You really do sound like my brother." She said, reaching up to open the door. 

Just as she touched the doorknob, the door opened, revealing a very worried-looking guy, probably around 20 with slightly messy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was wearing blue pants and suspenders over a white, stripy t-shirt. The fabric of his shirt was clinging nicely to his toned arms and Harry was momentarily starstruck at the sight of him.

"Jesus Christ, Lottie, there you are! You've had me worried sick!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms tight around Lottie, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. Returning the hug, Lottie sounded almost shy when she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time and Harry walked me home." She said as she pulled back, looking up at what had to be her older brother.

"It's okay. Just try not to do it again." He said, before turning his attention to Harry. "So you're the guy Lottie has been talking about for the past couple of weeks. I'm Louis Tomlinson, Lottie's brother." He said, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

Smiling, Harry nodded and took his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Styles. Your sister is quite possibly the loveliest person I have met in my life." Harry said as he shook Louis' hand, ignoring the shot of electricity that shot through his body at the contact.

"She gets that from me." Louis said, smiling the most stunning smile Harry had ever seen in his life. He was still holding onto Harry's hand and when he noticed, Harry could've sworn he saw a slight blush creep up Louis' neck as he let his hand go.

"I told you you'd like him." Lottie mumbled, elbowing Louis' side. Okay, Louis was definitely blushing now.

"Shut up, Lottie..." Louis mumbled. Harry raised an eyebrow at the strange exchange but didn't comment on it.

"There's dinner inside." Louis continued.

"Sweet. Thanks for walking me home, Harry. I'm sure I'll see you around." Lottie said as she turned to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry smiled as she let go and watched as she went into the house. 

"So, Harry, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before and I'm sure I would've remembered you if I had." Louis said, realizing which words had actually slipped out of his mouth and blushing again. Harry couldn't hold back a smile, but didn't comment on what Louis had said.

"Yeah, I moved here 19 days ago because my mother got a new job here. I used to live in Holmes Chapel in Cheshire." Harry explained, watching as Louis nodded. 

"I see. Are you going to study here after the summer then?" Louis asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I am. Sociology." Harry explained, watching as Louis nodded again.

"Sounds fascinating." 

The two of them settled into an unusually comfortable silence for two people who had only just met, and Harry knew that it was definitely not normal for two guys who had just met each other to have the intense eye contact he was having with Louis right now. Louis seemed to notice it too and bit his lip, which caused Harry to swallow hard. 

Louis was about to comment on it when Lottie's voice came from inside the house.

"Louis! I need your help!" 

Sighing, Louis let his gaze drop to the ground for a second; breaking the spell he had somehow managed to put on Harry while he did so.

"I guess that's my cue. It was _really_ nice to meet you, Harry." Louis said, putting extra pressure on the "really", which made Harry's heart skip a beat in his chest. 

"It was _really_ nice to meet you too, Louis. Maybe I'll see you around?" Harry asked, almost hopefully and the tone of his voice made Louis smile that gorgeous half-smile again.

"Count on it." He said, and Harry could've sworn that Louis just winked at him before disappearing inside the house, closing the door behind himself.

Shaking his head, Harry turned around and headed back down the driveway before turning left and heading back the same way he came from.

He'd been attracted to guys before, that wasn't a secret to anyone, but he'd never reacted like _that_ the first time he'd seen someone. His heart had never skipped beats in his chest and he had certainly never been left momentarily starstruck at the sight of another man before. Something in Harry had just _clicked_ the second he laid his eyes on Louis and he just _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to get Louis' gorgeous face out of his mind until he saw him again.

For his own sake, he hoped that would be soon, but more because he _wanted_ to see Louis again than wanting to be able to get Louis off his mind.

\---------------------

“Harry!” 

The familiar sound of Lottie’s voice made Harry smile to himself as he the next day lifted his eyes to see her running over towards him.

“Hi there, princess.” Harry said, quickly flipping the paper he was drawing on so the in-progress drawing was hidden against the small, black drawing board he had brought with him to the park, where he was now sitting with his back leaning against the huge willow tree he had grown so fond of from day one. 

“What are you up to?” Lottie asked as she sat down next to Harry, attempting to peek at the paper on the small drawing board.

“Oh, nothing, just doodling.” Harry lied, breathing a sigh of relief as Lottie bought his explanation. 

“Just so you know, when my brother tells you why he’s here with me, he’s going to lie unless he tells you it’s because he wanted to see you again…” Lottie whispered, which made Harry raise an eyebrow in confusion before seeing Louis heading over towards them.

He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Lottie’s older brother and his smile only grew wider as Louis eyes met his own when he stopped in front of Lottie and Harry.

“You could’ve waited for me, you know.” Louis said to Lottie, who gave him her puppy-dog look.

“You could’ve tried keeping up with me.” Lottie argued, making Louis roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hi Harry.” Louis said as he turned his attention to Harry and _there was that godforsaken half-smile again that made Harry’s heart skip a beat in his chest_.

“Hi Louis.” Harry replied as Lottie got up from sitting next to him. 

“I’m going to go meet my friends now. And yes, I’ll be back here before I go home so you won’t panic.” Lottie told Louis, smiling up at her brother before running off without giving Louis the chance to reply.

Louis shook his head as he watched his sister run off before returning his attention to Harry.

“My mother assigned me to go with her so she won’t scare us all to death by being home late again.” Louis explained, and Harry had to fight back a chuckle as he remembered what Lottie had told him.

“I see. So you’re not here because you wanted to see me again?” Harry asked teasingly, but there was a _slight_ sense of seriousness to his question.

Louis managed to fight back a blush this time and instead let out a soft chuckle. 

“Would you mind if I was?” He teased back, but Harry could hear the same slight seriousness to his question as he had in his own.

“Of course not.” Harry replied with a grin, which made Louis chuckle again and _it was probably the most adorable sound Harry had ever heard_.

“Mind if I join you?” Louis asked, and Harry quickly shook his head before Louis sat down next to Harry on the grass. The trunk of the tree was thick enough for both of them to fit next to each other when they leaned back against it and Louis glanced down at the drawing board and paper Harry had rested against his raised thighs.

“What’s that?” Louis asked, using a hand to tap the paper.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a drawing I’m working on.” Harry said, almost shyly and Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Can I see it?” 

The question was so simple and innocent, but yet _so terrifying_ to Harry. He had _never_ let _anyone_ see his drawings before, and now someone that was pretty much a complete stranger to him was asking to see the one he was currently working on. And the scariest part was that Harry actually didn’t want to say no.

“Uhm... Yeah, sure. It’s not done yet, though…” He said as he, with shaking hands, flipped the paper back around, revealing a draft-like drawing of Lottie.

Louis gasped as he saw the drawing, leaning closer so he could see it better and Harry shivered as he could feel Louis’ breath against his neck.

“Is that Lottie?” He asked and Harry nodded.

“It’s beautiful. Christ, Harry, you’re amazing at that.” Louis said, absentmindedly resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder as he continued to study the unfinished drawing and _there was that damn shot of electricity again_.

“Thanks… I still have a lot to do with it before it’s done, but I’m glad you like it…” Harry said, blushing, not really used to people complimenting him on, well, anything.

Louis turned his head slightly, keeping his chin rested on Harry’s shoulder as he looked him straight in the eye. Their faces were so close that Harry could feel Louis’ breath on his lips and he was sure his heart was skipping beats in his chest again. The intense eye contact they had shared the day before also made an appearance again and Harry could’ve sworn that Louis was leaning closer.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Harry’s drawing board slipped off his thighs, making both men jump apart.

“I, uhm… Sorry.” Louis apologized, dropping his gaze to the grass and biting his lip.

“No, it’s… Uhm… Don’t worry about it…” Harry managed to reply, fumbling slightly as he picked up his drawing board again, fixing his gaze on the unfinished drawing.

Neither of them said anything for a long while and eventually, Harry picked up his pencil and continued on his drawing. Louis let his eyes move to the sheet of paper on the drawing board, following the movements of Harry’s hand as he continued drawing.

Louis was mesmerized by Harry drawing, and it was like he was bringing the drawing to life with every little movement of his hand. 

Glancing over at Louis, Harry noticed how intently he was watching him work on the drawing, and he couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he turned his attention back to his work, happily settling into the silence as he continued to draw, well aware of the fact that Louis was watching his every move. 

Hours that felt like minutes to Harry passed as he continued to draw and Louis continued to watch him and before he knew it, he had finished the drawing. 

Putting his pencil down on the grass next to him, Harry smiled.

“Done.” He said, handing the drawing to Louis, who took it and studied it with interest.

“Wow.” Was all Louis could bring himself to say, his eyes taking in every little detail of the drawing in his hands.

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Harry asked, shifting slightly so he was able to see Louis better.

“Definitely a good wow.” Louis said, handing the drawing back to Harry. “You are seriously talented.”

Harry blushed at the compliment, looking down at the grass as he accepted the drawing from Louis.

“Thanks.” He said, shyly, and Louis had to fight the urge to reach up and touch the blush that was spreading across Harry’s face.

Louis was about to say something when Lottie’s voice made him turn his head, seeing his little sister coming running towards them.

“You’re back already?” Louis asked as Lottie stopped in front of them.

“Already? It’s been like… 5 hours.” Lottie said, looking between Harry and Louis with a confused look on her face.

“5 hours? Really?” Harry asked, slightly surprised, watching as Lottie nodded.

“Well, I guess we should head home then.” Louis said, standing up and holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

“You don’t think I can stand up on my own?” 

His words made Louis chuckle and roll his eyes.

“Hey, I’m just being polite. You can stand up on your own if you want to.” Louis said, about to let his hand drop when Harry reached up and grabbed it and with Louis’ help, pulling himself to his feet.

“Thank you.” Harry said, giving Louis’ hand a squeeze before reluctantly letting it go, watching as Louis smiled at him.

“Anytime.”

“Jeez, you just met for the first time yesterday and you’re already flirting like mad.” Lottie said, smiling to herself as she turned around and headed back towards the gravel road. Her words made both Louis and Harry blush before following her silently, neither of them really knowing what to say.

When they left the park, Harry decided the silence had lasted long enough.

“So, Louis, I haven’t asked you this yet, but… How old are you?”

Lottie was walking a few feet in front of them and didn’t even seem a little interested in their conversation.

“I’m 20. What about you?” Louis replied, turning his head sideways to be able to look at Harry as they walked.

“18.” 

“Really? I could’ve sworn you were at least as old as me.” Louis remarked. “When’s your birthday?”

“February 1st.” Harry replied.

“I’ll remember that. Mine’s on Christmas Eve.” Louis said.

“So you turn 21 this year then?” Harry wanted to know, glancing over at Louis, watching as he nodded.

“Yup.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry said with a smile.

“I expect you to get me something now. Just so you know.” Louis grinned back, nudging Harry’s side playfully with his elbow, making Harry chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Harry promised, which made Louis’ grin grow even wider.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Louis said truthfully, just as they turned down into Louis and Lottie’s driveway. 

Harry walked them to the door and gave Lottie a hug before she disappeared inside, once again leaving Harry and Louis alone on the front porch.

“I had fun today. Maybe we could do it again sometime?” Louis asked as he turned around to face Harry, standing with his back towards the front door.

“I’d like that. I’ll be in the park again tomorrow. I’d really like it if you joined me again.” Harry said, giving Louis an almost innocent smile, which made Louis’ heart to a backflip in his chest.

“Maybe I will.” 

Once again, the intense eye contact was back as the unusually comfortable silence settled over them and Harry had a sudden urge to grab a hold of Louis’ perfectly messy hair and kiss him senseless. 

It was as if Louis could read Harry’s mind, because he took a step closer and leaned in close enough for Harry to feel his breath on his lips.

“Louis!”

The female voice made them jump apart and Harry silently cursed himself. 

“That’s my mum. I should go inside.” Louis explained, but there was something in his voice that gave Harry the impression that Louis would much rather stay right where he was. Had he been able to read Louis’ mind, he would’ve known he was right.

“Yeah, okay. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Harry asked, offering Louis a small smile.

“Maybe you will.” Louis replied, winking before turning around and walking inside, closing the door behind him, leaving Harry with butterflies having a party in his stomach.

“ _Oh, I am so screwed._ ” Harry thought to himself as he turned around and headed back down the driveway before heading home. 

He had known Louis for a little more than a day and he could already feel that the guy was going to occupy his mind for a long while to come. And the worst part? Harry didn’t even really mind it.

\-----------------

Louis showed up with Lottie the next day, and he and Harry spent the entire day sitting by the willow, Louis watching as Harry started on a new drawing, this time drawing the park they were in. Occasionally, Harry or Louis would ask the other questions about their lives or interests, and the other would reply. They soon came to realize they had a lot in common as they were both football fans and interested in music. Both their parents had split up when they were young, and despite the fact that Harry was an only child while Louis had a younger sister, they were kind of alike in that department too as Harry had spent a lot of time babysitting his younger cousin.

The following two weeks continued like this. Harry and Louis would meet in the park by the willow and they would spend all day just talking while Louis watched Harry work on a new drawing, following every little movement of Harry’s hand and watching as Harry brought each new drawing to life.

Harry had never met anyone in his life before who were as easy to talk to as Louis, and he’d never felt so comfortable in another person’s company before. He’d also never met anyone who set his heart racing and his blood pumping twice as fast as it did whenever he laid his eyes on the slightly older man and he had certainly never met anyone in his life before that had made him want to jump the man’s bones from the very first moment Harry had laid his eyes on him.

It was crazy. Whenever Louis was anywhere near Harry, Harry had to use all of his willpower to not give into his urges to crush his lips against the other man’s. He had to force himself to not constantly touch Louis. And the fact that the two of them had almost kissed at least 20 times now didn’t exactly make anything easier for Harry. He wanted Louis so bad and he was sure Louis knew. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it because every single time they had been close to kissing, something or someone had interrupted them and Harry had lost his courage to try again.

This would prove to be the case once again when Louis had invited Harry over one day in August, when it was raining and sitting outside was out of the question.

Harry had made himself comfortable on the floor with his back leaning against Louis’ double bed in his bedroom. He was working on yet another drawing, this time of Louis, and Louis was especially interested in watching this drawing “come to life”, as he would always say. 

Louis was lying on his stomach on his bed; his chin rested on Harry’s left shoulder as he watched him work. Harry could feel Louis’ calm and steady breath against the side of his neck and he shivered almost every time Louis shifted slightly. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and he was biting his own lip to keep his urges and feelings in check.

Finishing the last detail of adding life in Louis’ eyes on the drawing, Harry put his pencil down on the floor next to him.

“Done.” He practically whispered.

The room was silent for a long while as Louis studied the drawing.

“It’s beautiful.” Louis breathed out, his right hand coming around Harry to run his fingers gently across the drawing. 

“Of course it is, it’s a drawing of you.” Harry whispered again, mentally kicking himself for saying that out loud, hoping Louis hadn’t heard him. 

His hopes, however, were in vain as Louis shifted only slightly over to the side and turned his head to look at Harry. Harry, reluctantly, met Louis’ gaze.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?” Louis asked, his voice soft and the sound of it made Harry shiver. 

Harry was about to say no in fear of Louis finding him to be weird if he said yes, but he had a feeling Louis would see straight through his lie. Sighing, Harry nodded his head.

“Of course I do.” 

Louis didn’t respond, and Harry was afraid he’d messed everything up by being honest, but then Louis was leaning in and when their lips were only about an inch apart, Louis whispered.

“Thank you.” 

Harry’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest as he knew that this was finally the moment they would kiss and his head was spinning, almost making him dizzy as Louis’ lips were so close to his own that he could almost _feel_ them.

“Louis!” 

The sound of his mother’s voice calling Louis’ name made them both jump so much that Louis actually managed to fall off the bed, landing on the floor next to hair with a loud ‘thud’.

“Shit.” Louis groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, moving to sit on his knees by Louis’ side, gazing down at him in worry. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. My mum sure has the best timing, huh?” Louis joked as he looked up at Harry.

“Yeah…” Harry replied, glancing up at the alarm clock on Louis’ nightstand, letting out a sigh. “I should go. I promised my mum I’d be home by 9 for dinner.” 

Louis nodded, pushing himself up from the floor as he watched Harry getting up as well.

“Yeah, okay. Want to meet in the park tomorrow? I heard the weather is going to be nice again.” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.” Harry promised, smiling at Louis before turning around and heading towards Louis’ bedroom door.

“Wait! You forgot your drawing!” Louis said just as Harry reached the door, holding up the drawing of Louis Harry had left on his bed.

“It’s for you.” Harry smiled before opening the door and walking out of Louis’ bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door, saying goodnight to Louis’ mother before leaving the house and heading home.

Louis sat down on his bed with a sigh as he heard the front door close after Harry, holding the drawing in his hands. This was getting ridiculous. He was losing count of how many times Harry and him had been interrupted, and it was just not acceptable anymore. The kiss was going to happen. Soon. And Louis promised himself he wouldn’t let anything or anyone ruin it this time.

\--------------

Louis had been partially right about the weather the next day. It was at least 25C out, but the sky was covered in dark clouds as Harry made his way down the gravel road in the park on his way to meet Louis.

Louis had texted him a few hours earlier, telling him to leave his phone at home and despite the fact that Harry had been confused by Louis’ request, he hadn’t questioned it and left his phone at home when he had left his house.

Getting closer to the willow tree where Louis and Harry always met, he could see that Louis was already there, standing by the trunk of the tree with his back leaning back against it. As he got within hearing-distance, he could see that Louis was smiling at him and he couldn’t help but give him the biggest grin in return. 

“Hi there.” Harry said as he stopped in front of Louis.

“Hi yourself.” Louis said.

“Lottie isn’t with you today?” Harry asked, watching as Louis shook his head.

“Nope. She and mum are visiting my uncle for the night.” Louis explained.

“Ah, so you’re off babysitting duty then?” Harry joked, making Louis grin.

“That I am.” He replied, reaching out and taking a hold of Harry’s arm. Harry raised an eyebrow as Louis turned them around and backed Harry against the trunk of the tree. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, faintly registering that the dark clouds were getting darker in the sky above them.

“What I have been trying to do for weeks now.” Louis said, taking a step closer to Harry, trapping him between the tree and himself as Harry could feel a few raindrops fall on his head. Louis was leaning closer and Harry caught on to what he meant, making him chuckle slightly.

“What’s so funny?” Louis wanted to know, his face only inches away from Harry’s now.

“Nothing. I’m just waiting for one of our phones to ring to interrupt us or something. You know, like always.”

The rain was now falling heavily from the sky and despite the fact that they were standing under the huge willow; the raindrops were so big and frequent that both Louis and Harry were quickly getting completely soaked.

“That’s why I asked you to leave your phone at home. I’m not going to let anything disturb us this time.” Louis was whispering now, and the determination in his voice made a shiver run down Harry’s spine as Louis pressed his body against Harry’s, making his now soaked shirt cling tight to his body.

“So this is really happening?” Harry whispered back, his hands coming up to rest on Louis’ hips.

“Definitely.” Louis replied, his eyes dark as he gazed deep into Harry’s. “Ever been kissed in the rain before, Styles?” Louis wanted to know.

“Can’t say that I have, no.” Harry whispered truthfully, watching as his words made Louis smile that gorgeous half-smile of his that made Harry’s knees go weak.

“Good.” Was all Louis said as he reached up a hand and fisted in in Harry’s hair, closing the distance between them as he finally pressed their lips together in a passionate, long-awaited kiss.

Harry moaned against Louis’ lips as Louis’ tongue pushed Harry’s lips apart and darted into his mouth, meeting Harry’s in a soft battle for dominance. It didn’t take long before Louis battled Harry’s tongue into submission, taking control of the kiss as all the want and need Louis had repressed for the past few weeks came rushing to the surface as he thrust his hips desperately against Harry’s.

Groaning, Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ hips and pulled him closer, pushing his own hips forward to meet Louis’ movements and cause more friction, making Louis moan into Harry’s mouth. 

Louis pulled back when the need for air became too strong and his eyes were practically black with need and want.

“I want to take you home and fuck you.” Louis whispered, his hand tightening in Harry’s hair.

“Don’t you dare make me wait that long. Fuck me, right here, right now.” Harry demanded, watching as raindrops ran down Louis’ face from his soaked hair, the sight of Louis all wet only turning Harry on even more as he pulled Louis behind the tree before he could protest. 

Being on that side of the tree offered them a bit more privacy as Harry let go of Louis’ hips to pull off his own t-shirt, throwing it on the grass before stepping out of his sandals and pulling down his own shorts and boxers. Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry lay down in the wet grass, spreading his legs wide for Louis and biting his own lip.

“Fuck me.” Harry said. Louis didn’t need to be told twice.

Getting undressed in record speed, Louis kneeled down between Harry’s spread legs and leaned down over him, kissing him deeply and moaning against his lips as he rubbed his own throbbing erection against Harry’s. 

Harry gasped and reached down between them, grabbing a hold of both their erections and stroking them slowly, but firmly. Thrusting into Harry’s hand, Louis moaned against Harry lips.

“Have you ever done this before?” 

Harry just nodded and it was all Louis needed to know before he reluctantly pulled out of Harry’s hand and grabbed his own erection, positioning it against Harry’s entrance and with one deep, slow thrust, pushed all the way inside of Harry.

Lifting his head from the grass, Harry crushed his lips against Louis’ to silence his own cries of pleasure and slight pain as Louis pushed himself into him. 

“Oh, good God, you feel good…” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips as he started moving inside of him, thrusting in and out in long, deep thrusts. 

Harry’s hands came up to grab Louis’ shoulders, desperately needing something to hold onto as he pushed back against Louis to meet each of his thrust, clenching tight around him to give him more friction as he moved.

“Fuck, so do you… Harder… Please…” Harry moaned softly against Louis’ lips, digging his fingers into Louis’ soft skin as Louis obeyed his wishes and moved faster and harder into Harry.

It didn’t take long before Louis hit Harry’s prostate, which made Harry unable to hold back a cry of pleasure as he practically threw himself back against Louis, clenching as tight as he could possibly manage.

“Oh God, Louis, yes! Right there! Fuck!” Harry cried and Louis bent his head to suck on Harry’s neck as he kept aiming for that spot with every single thrust, moaning against Harry’s skin as he seemed to hit it dead on every single time. 

The tightness around Louis’ cock was felt so good that Louis’ head was spinning and his entire body was trembling as he continued to get pushed closer towards his climax with every single thrust into Harry’s incredibly tightness.

“Harry… I’m gonna come… Oh, God…” 

As if that was all Harry needed to hear, he lost control as his body started shivering violently as he exploded all over his own and Louis’ stomachs, clenching as tight as he could possibly manage around Louis again as he cried Louis’ name in pleasure as quietly as he could.

The feel of Harry tightening around him and the sight of him coming pushed Louis over the edge as well, coming deep inside of Harry and continuing to thrust deep inside of him as he completely emptied himself inside of Harry, moaning his name against the skin of Harry’s neck.

Harry hands released the tight grip they had on Louis’ shoulder as Louis finally came to stop on top of him, completely out of energy as he collapsed on top of Harry, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

“That was…” Harry began, gasping for air as he settled under Louis’ weight.

“Yeah…” Louis replied.

“You were…” Harry continued.

“So were you…” Louis agreed, turning his head and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s chest, right over his heart.

Neither man felt the need to say anything else as they just settled into the comfortable silence, Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest while Harry allowed his hands to lazily trace patterns across the base of Louis’ spine.

Both men were oblivious to the fact that it was still pouring down over them and that they were both completely soaked by the rain. 

After a long moment of silence, Louis raised his head from Harry’s chest and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. Smiling, Harry returned his kiss without question.

“You’re beautiful when you’re completely soaked.” Harry whispered as they pulled back for air, Harry’s eyes studying Louis’ dripping wet face, making Louis smile.

“So are you. You’re beautiful in general.” Louis replied, pressing another soft kiss to Harry’s lips before laying his head back against Harry’s chest.

They laid like that in silence for a while before Harry decided to break it.

“Do you love me?” He asked, his voice so low that he wondered if Louis could even hear him. But he could.

“I love you.” Louis replied, once again lifting his head from Harry’s chest to be able to gaze down at the beautiful man underneath him, repeating himself. “I love you.”

His words caused the biggest smile to appear on Harry’s lips.

“I love you too.” Harry said, lifting his head and kissing Louis deeply. Louis returned Harry’s kiss and smiled against his lips, waiting a long moment before finally pulling back and allowing his head to rest against Harry’s chest again, listening to his steady heartbeat.

It didn’t matter that the rain was still pouring down over them. It didn’t matter that despite the warm temperature, they were probably still both going to get sick. It didn’t matter that someone could stumble over them right now. All that mattered was that finally, after weeks of repressed feelings, needs and urges, after weeks of interrupted moments and after weeks of longing for each other, Harry and Louis had finally, _**finally**_ , got what they wanted. 

Each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
